baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Flaming Fist Scout
*Flaming Fist |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Enemy |missable = Yes – if reputation traps are avoided or not triggered. |organization = Flaming Fist |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = All areas under the authority of the Flaming Fist that have a reputation trap. – See list. |relationships = |quests = |level = 7 |hit_points = 39 |strength = 183 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 11 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 11 |total_scores = 763 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++++ Small Sword ++ Blunt Weapons |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 13 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = 0 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 6 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 12 |s_v_polymorph = 13 |breath = 14 |s_v_spell = 12 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = *Command *Entangle *Hold Person *Glyph of Warding *Chromatic Orb *Magic Missile *Ghoul Touch *Haste *Confusion |effects = |special = Blurred |ai_scripts = GUARDS (override) SHOUT (class) FLAMPUN (race) WTASIGHT (default) |xp_value = 300 |gold = 0 |items = *Studded Leather Armor *Ring *Ring *Short Sword |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = FLAMSCO.cre |store_code = }} Flaming Fist Scouts are members of the Flaming Fist who also function as assassins. They start combat encounters invisible and they have a Blur effect applied. They try to backstab their opponents. They carry only a short sword and studded leather armor. Locations ''Baldur's Gate'' File: AR0100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0101.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0103.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0105.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0114.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0119.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0130.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0130.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0600.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0600.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0600.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0600.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0600.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0607.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0607.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0607.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0607.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0700.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0700.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0700.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0705.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0800.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0800.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0800.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0800.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0800.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR0800.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1100.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1200.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR1300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR2300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR2300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR2300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR2301.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3300.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3304.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3307.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3351.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS File: AR3357.ARE Attribute: Script=ACTFLAM.BCS Gameplay *Flaming Fist Scouts are equipped with undroppable rings that grant Blur and Invisibility, though the effects can be dispelled. *They are grandmasters with their short sword. * Other than for their squad members, there's no reputation loss for killing a scout in the original Baldur's Gate. Spell Book In addition to the – inconsistent to his class – spells listed in the infobox, the Flaming Fist Scout also knows Dire Charm. Notes *A lot of more items can be found in the creature file, though either invalid or not assigned to inventory slots and thus not accessible by the scout himself or the party; these are the collected items, assigned to other members of the Flaming Fist Enforcer troops. References Category:Image needed Category:Fighter/thieves Category:Flaming Fist (class) Category:Flaming Fist